Broken Wings
by Akirah Mizuki
Summary: Their story was not of a fairy . Wherefore, the man was a prostitute and the woman was his . However, that was how their story .
1. Chapter 1

**BROKEN_WINGS **_by: Akirah Mizuki_

_This piece of fiction will not be copied or distributed illegally without my permission. Violation of this rule will result to serious and prolong hiatus._

**A/N: **English is not my first language.

* * *

"If you can't handle me at my worst, then you sure as hell don't deserve me at my best."

― Marilyn Monroe

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

In a quiet dark room, a woman casually sat on a black-cushioned sofa. The illumination that came from the moon provided enough light for the woman to see, as well as it created a sharp glint on a glass of champagne that was in her right hand. She was patiently waiting.

The prey, destined to arrive at midnight was nowhere in sight. She looked at her watch to confirm the time.

**11:58 PM**

The hired prostitute would be arriving soon: two more minutes. The woman took a sip from her champagne glass, droplets of wine cascaded down the side of her mouth.

_Knock - Knock_

The peacefulness of the quiet night was disturbed by a soft yet firm knock. She calmly turned her head towards the direction of the door, located at the right-wing of the spacious condominium. She opened her mouth and let the words slur, slightly tipsy.

"Open"

The door opened without a sound and a figure stepped in to the chilly room. _He _closed the door behind him when he was fully inside. The male figure stood in silence, waiting for his _master's _call.

The woman on the couch didn't stir at the very least. She stayed planted on her seat, eyes set on the moon outside her open window and not placed on the man situated at one corner of her living room.

Silence.

The woman didn't speak.

He didn't dare speak either, fearing he might displease his _master_ for the night.

The woman on the couch, eyes still fixated on the vast universe outside her floor length window, calmly put down her empty glass on the ivory table. She stood up, regarded the figure half-shrouded in the dark with a curt nod before turning on a corner and disappearing inside a room at the end of a lengthy hall.

The man followed, his gaze darting at the side walls. He could see frames hanging on the left wall but could not decipher what they were. The whole condominium was shrouded in the dark but the illumination from the moon left barely enough for the trained eye to see. He continued walking until he was standing outside the woman's room. He gripped the handle and pushed the door open.

Again, it was dark, much like rest of the whole abode. Outside light streamed into the room, making the rose bed at the middle of it darker than usual.

Sickeningly red. Bloody stain of a tainted virgin being taken and subjugated for the first time. The thought made him shiver. He swallowed the bile that was stuck on his throat.

"Strip and lay down on the bed."

The woman spoke from one corner of the room. He could not see her from where he was standing in front of the bed but he heard her voice that came from behind him. He suppressed the goose bumps that attacked him. He gave a slight nod before taking-off his shirt, exposing the tanned backside from a whole summer of farm work.

He dropped the simple white v-neck and proceeded to unbutton his cheap dark jeans. He hooked both thumb and pointer finger at the sides of his lean hips, pushing his jeans and underwear at the same time.

He stood naked and exposed at the middle of the spacious room. Not knowing what to expect, he listened carefully at the sound of his breathing intermingling with the woman's.

Silence.

Always Silence.

The moment he entered her condominium, he noticed the emptiness and dullness of it. The living room lacked accessories; just a couch, a table, a flat screen TV with a complete home stereo, and a black piano at one corner. It was plain, monotonous, and uniform, but certainly looked expensive, much like her words. Probably that was the reason why she was giving him straightforward commands. No sugar-coated words, unlike the _cougars_ who usually hire him.

A command; A leader; Dominant; that was what his current master's standing. The master has control.

"What are you waiting for? Move and lay down on the bed."

He inhaled sharply, her voice colder than the night air.

He moved to the bed slowly, his ears sensitive to the slightest sound. The bed was soft as he laid himself there. Stomach, chest and cock fully exposed. He looked ahead, curious of the woman's appearance for he never properly saw it.

The woman emerged from the dark; pale green eyes clashing with dark ones.

He concluded the woman didn't look too bad, certainly not the prettiest he'd ever seen though. _Black _wavy hair, white porcelain skin, and semblance of Asian and English features. The woman almost looked exotic.

Gaze fixated on her, he didn't make any sound. Feeling somewhat bold at the moment, he looked at her heatedly. Trying to seduce her using both his eyes and body, but it didn't work. She remained passive and standing across from him, calmly regarding his presence with arms crossed on her chest.

She looked professional and proper: knee-length black pencil skirt and a white blouse with collar. She looked_ older_ than him.

Time passed slowly between them. No one dared to move, to act, and to speak. They only stared at each other silently. Eventually, she stalked towards him, climbing on top.

He stayed still, frozen under the woman. He could not think, or even form a thought. Her scent invaded his nostrils and messed-up his stream of understanding and reason. He could not do what he usually did during sex when his customers took initiative:_ he_ could not think.

The woman planted kisses on his left neck and ear. Hand twitching at his sides, he didn't pull her closer, nor push her away. He stayed submissive under her for the sake of money._ He let her do him_.

"Raise both your hands." The woman whispered in his ear.

At first he hesitated, anxious and doubtful of the situation but he suddenly remembered what his co-prostitute had said.

_"Do whatever they say. Follow whatever they do. Lick their shiny boots, if necessary, because at the end of the day, the cash will still flow for you."_

True. She would pay him and he'll disappear –unless she requested for him again, however, the percentage of that idea happening equals to his minuscule income, which was barely enough to support him and his only family. He raised both hands slowly, crossing them when the stretch wouldn't go any further.

Without taking her head away from his neck, the woman let her right hand caressed his side until it was used to press down his wrists.

It was almost laughable. What was she trying to really prove, or do? To control? To dominate? By pressing his wrists with a lone hand, her right can't even encircle one of his wrists let alone two of it. His musings, though were cut short by his sharp intake of breath.

The woman pressed her body to him fully. Her left hand, which was used to brace herself and put some distance between their bodies joined with the right for its objective.

He was distracted. Not only by the body pressing lightly to him but also by the heat. The woman was impossibly warm and its making him sweat and hard. He could almost feel her breasts, smell her hair and taste her skin. It was heaven until he notice the tightness on his wrists. He was tied.

"What the hell!?" His first words for the night. He looked at the woman confusedly, surprise and panic evident on his face.

The woman looked at him through dark lashes and pale eyes. Both of her hands were now situated just above his shoulder, supporting her upper body so she could take a look at him. Her position was both awkward and dominating. She gave him a disturbing smile before dragging her right hand south and took a hold of his half-erect manhood.

She whispered, "sorry, I don't give blow jobs just... hand,"and she started stroking him slowly.

Fuck. Her mocking was insulting, but her hand _felt_ amazing. Soft, warm, and powerful. Powerful, not in a manly sort of way but in a way that strongly grip his cock, applying enough pressure that felt good. She must have been a member of a fitness club, no doubt about it.

The hand stroking his nether region increased its speed. He gave a guttural groan. The woman on top of him must have been pleased with his reaction for she squeezed his cock tighter, earning another one of his deep strangled groans.

He opened his closed eyes. He didn't remember the time when he closed them, but it was shut the entire time. He looked up towards her, meeting two pale abysses. She had an inquisitive look on her face, as if amused and curious at the same time. Her stare was intense. He looked away, closing his eyes once more. He was almost there. The pleasurable peak.

He started thrusting his hips to the stroking hand, wanting more friction and pressure. He shoved violently, the tip of his cock hitting the base of her clothed stomach. He didn't care. He didn't care anymore that he was the one being pleasured and not the other way around. It felt good. It felt _that _good. Being tied and violated by a woman like this, he never thought that it could be _this _satisfying. He never thought he'd come.

After the waves of orgasm subsided, he felt the woman immediately get-off him. His hands twitched above his head, fighting the urge to hook his hands on her exposed neck, but never did so. He stayed frozen because of euphoria.

The woman walked towards the door, composed and unaffected by their early quiet revelry. He blushed uncharacteristically. Thankfully, it was not visible in the semi-dark room. At least he owed the Gods for that.

"Money's on the table to your left. You can take it and leave – a pause, she turned around and faced him again, showing a sadistic smile –after you unbind yourself, of course,"and with that, she closed the door, leaving him naked and tied on her bed.

The man decided he would not meet with her again, even if she requested for him once more.

Never again.

"When you meet someone for the first time, that's not the whole, its just the first page."

_-Brody Armstrong _

**_ End of Chapter 1_**

* * *

Review?

Comments?

Thoughts?


	2. Chapter 2

**Broken_Wings **_by: Akirah Mizuki_

_This piece of fiction will not be copied or distributed illegally without my permission. Violation of this rule will result to serious and prolong hiatus._

**A/N: **English is not my first language.

* * *

"You may admire a woman's curves on the first introduction, but the second meeting shows up new angles."

―Mae West

**Chapter 2: Second Meeting**

_A week later..._

"You know, I heard Professor Yamada got in an accident." Blonde-hair, blue-eyed Ino Yamanaka spoke for all her companions to hear.

Naruto Uzumaki, a tall, tan-skinned man with perfectly white teeth sitting next to her answered, with mockery, "The man_ is_ old. He's bound to mess things up, right Teme?" He questioned his friend, who sat opposite to them with a goofy grin.

Without as much as flickering his eyes, or turning his head to them, Sasuke Uchiha absentmindedly nodded. He was preoccupied with something and his unusual lethargy was indication enough.

Naruto frowned, clearly worried and displeased by their friend's uninterested behaviour.

"You okay, teme?" A direct question, and Sasuke's mind finally refocused. He looked away form the myriad of people that spanned the University's grassy plains and turned toward his friends, releasing a smirk across his face.

"I'll be fine, just a bit..." a pause, trying to find the right word for the sake of reassurance.

"Tired, I guess."

Naruto gave a half-shrug. He looked at Ino briefly before he faced Sasuke with a grin on his face.

"If ya say so, teme. I believe ya!" He ended cheerfully before he occupied himself with the blonde beside him. Naruto knew it was better to leave "the teme" alone when he was in deep thought.

Sasuke Uchiha, on the other hand, was not well at all. He could tell his friends also noticed it but decided not to pursue it any further than that. What for, the look Naruto gave Ino but an intangible way of saying "lay-off."

_/Lay-off from the teme for now, mess with him laterzzz -insert peace sign (here)/_

―and with this, he was glad.

He was preoccupied alright, bordering bothersome, even. Something that happened a week ago clearly made an impact on him. A memory left forgotten.

He heaved a sigh. He felt irritated at himself for being so easily affected. For being _weak._ For doing _that._ Feeling defeated, he was about to join the other two's conversation when something caught his eye. A certain black-hair, pale-skin and green-eyed of a woman.

_She._

_Mon cauchemar._

He stiffened. Fragments of their one-night debauchery invaded his mind. He remembered how long and painful it was just to take the necktie off and unbind himself. He eventually managed to slip it off, after many failed attempts, of course.

After that, Sasuke found the money inside a red envelope placed on top of a black furnishing. He opened it and found a wad of cash.

Five one hundred dollar bills extra than the usual payment; about a thousand dollars per night, usually.

Presently, he frowned at that thought. Her display of control and power over him unnerved and wounded his male pride. He was certain that she was no ordinary salary person ―by the amount of payment that he got, but a person of command and power. They didn't match together. Heaven and Earth, they were.

Surprisingly, the woman managed to grab some attention to herself while walking towards one of the University's entrance.

He followed her with his eyes, regarding the way she dressed herself.

An overall champagne-coloured dress that ended mid-thigh, sequenced at the front with sparkly beads. On her feet were two cream-coloured heels. She looked prim and proper. Uniform, just like her lone condominium.

Sasuke didn't know how did it happened but he saw the woman turn toward his direction briefly before sliding past the automatic doors, apparent she did not see him.

He narrowed his dark eyes, bothered by her trivial action. He thought, that a woman of her standing would immediately forget him. It was impossible for her to remember him anyway. He was only a one-time thing and he established that already. He was insignificant. Forgettable. One Time. But then, he would be lying if he didn't want an another time. Their time was humiliating but _was_ arousing. It was almost addicting.

He shook his head ―he'd been doing that a lot lately, and looked at his watch. _Parmigiani Fleurier. _A gift from one of his regulars. He stood up.

"Come guys, classes' starting soon."

"Did you see that?" Naruto inquired. A general statement.

"Yeah. Probably a replacement for Prof. Yamada." Ino answered, uninterested.

"Probably."

Sasuke listened in on their conversation, greatly interested at the point they were getting.

It made sense, that the higher-ups would hire someone for the position of temporary professor, but not in a trillion years he expected that _that _woman would be hired for this job. It was impossible. She looked young, albeit older than him.

They entered the automatic doors and headed for their next seminar.

Truthfully, Sasuke didn't gave a damn about Professor Yamada dying or shit, but he _certainly _gave a damn thing concerning this class. Same thing went for his friends. Sasuke and them, they were sensible. They knew it would be advantageous to have a background of the human mind and behaviour, especially for their chosen path.

Criminology.

He and his friends future career.

The theorize assumption that his last week's customer might be the temporary professor for now made him mind the class further than necessary. He could not possibly ignore this woman. It was too much work for him. He needed a new way out.

They finally arrived at one of the smallest classrooms of McGill University. Small relatively equals to 500 seating per classroom. Normally, high school gymnasiums in the French city of Montréal, Canada have 500 seating, but at a prestigious and popular University like Mcgill, that was situated at the heart of the bustling city, 500 to 2000 seating was the norm.

His group seated themselves at the very back of the room. He usually sat a little nearer than that; four to six rows from the front but he had a hidden agenda that required full vision of the front door, including the two pillars at both ends of the slightly elevated stage.

More people poured inside the room. More than half of it was already occupied by people from different races and different parts of the world. Mostly, these people, including himself and his friends were immigrants. Not Canadians by blood, but by papers of citizenship. There were also cases, however, that the parents or grandparents of a person were the immigrant. Therefore, the child or children that were born can be considered "real Canadians," but still an immigrant in a sense. A foreigner in an unknown vast land.

"Teme, look, the new professor is here." Sasuke's personal reflection was cut short by Naruto's dumbfounded attitude.

Goosebumps resurfacing, Sasuke hardened himself for the impact of meeting his nightmare for the second time.

He inhaled sharply and gulped loudly, directing his gaze upfront.

"Bonjour à tous. I am Doctor Haruno and I'll be your psychology mentor until Professor Yamada _is _well."

Feelings never felt before consumed the man in more ways than one.

...

"The meeting of two personalities is like contact of two chemical substances: if there is any reaction, both are transformed."

―Carl Jung

**_End of Chapter 2_**

* * *

**Word Bank:**

_Mon cauchemar_ - my nightmare

_Bonjour à tous_ - Hello everyone.

**A/N: **Mcgill University is a _real _University situated in Montréal, Canada. I'm not from Montréal personally (I'm from Toronto), but I would like to live there someday. Also, French is not my mother tongue, it's my third language, so if there are any mistakes, I'm very sorry. As the story progresses, I will be adding more French words because it is essential to set the mood. Sasuke and Sakura live in a city where French is the dominant language and it will be odd if they don't know how to speak it, right? (and French is such a romantic language too.)

**POLL: **Anyway, in the next chapter, I am willing to release a _full_ biography on one of the introduced characters. Send me your comments, thoughts, and reviews. The character with the most vote is the winner and will be getting his/her full exposure next chapter.

**Vote for: **

Sasuke Uchiha -

Sakura Haruno -

Naruto Uzumaki -

Ino Yamanaka -

**VOTE NOW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Broken_Wings **_by: Akirah Mizuki_

_This piece of fiction will not be copied or distributed illegally without my permission. Violation of this rule will result to serious and prolong hiatus._

**A/N: **English is not my first language.

* * *

"It takes a thousand good impressions to undo a bad first impression."

―Unknown

**Chapter 3: Lunch Talk **

"Man...that Doctor _is_ a teme! I tell ya, TEME! Just like you, teme." Naruto complained as he flailed his hands in an exaggerated manner. He regarded his friend walking behind him with a cross-eyed look before he turned to his other blonde companion to complain much further.

For once, the blonde was right, Sasuke contemplated. What with the Doctor and her ability to _make_ bad first impressions for herself. Seriously, she must have wanted more enemies than she could handle. Sadistic much.

"Did ya hear that? What's with, "Call me Doctor, instead of a professor. It's about time students get it right."" Naruto imitated both the Doctor's voice and facial expressions ―or the lack thereof, before he scrunched his face in utter disgust.

"―and what's with the established stupid rules! Ah, so stupid. When Yamada _was _here, we don't have rules. Stupid shit." He continued complaining, streams of colourful language was fired like bullets, hitting no one in particular but the idea that _she _was stupid.

―and Sasuke liked that idea. She_ is _stupid, alright._  
_

"Meal 1 or meal 2?" The lunch lady asked, for it was Sasuke's turn to order.

"I'll have meal 1." Sasuke replied, opting for the more cheaper meal of lasagna and boiled corn.

"That would be $5."

"Merci." Sasuke handed the lunch lady the money before he picked-up his tray. He walked through a myriad of people, avoiding certain lunch accidents before he comfortably seated himself next to Ino.

They ate in complete silence, each one was occupied by their own thoughts. It was short-lived when a blonde opened her big mouth.

"Sasuke?" Sasuke's brows furrowed. Of all the time someone had to interrupt him, it had to be now, where he was in deep thought and hungry.

"Yeah?" He regarded the blonde beside him with a quick look.

"I was wondering... if you _are_ in a diet right now?" Ino questioned, blue-eyes reflected pure concern.

Sasuke was about to ask "Why?" when the answer hit him hard.

In the past month of September, and now the month of October, Sasuke had a disciplined routine of spending less amount of money on certain things such as food and other novelties, but instead all of his earnings made it to the bank directly. He set aside some pocket money for himself, of course, but he could even tell that he had been robbing himself of that luxury. It was hard to live without parents, but it was so much harder supporting himself and his younger brother alone.

"No Ino. I'm not in a diet." Sasuke Uchiha was not in a diet. He was a disciplined man capable of enduring such hardships for his younger brother.

"Teme, man. Yer starving ya'self for yer younger brother? Why put him in_ that_ elite school, if ya could place him in a public one. It will be so much better for ya."

Naruto had a point, again, but Sasuke wanted the best for his brother. If he could not go to an elite school, then he made sure his brother could attend one. That was why he was doing so much, even to the point of being a "rent-boy." He also wanted to fulfill his deceased parents' dream. He wanted to make them happy.

"Well, don't forget that Naruto and I will always be beside you, Sasuke." Ino stated, she gave him a half smile before she looked down to eat her Italian salad.

"Bah! That _is_ soright teme! Don't be so hard on ya'self and... STOP being so secretive all the time, will ya?" Naruto laughed it off before it died down immediately when the object of Naruto's earlier outbursts and insults entered the spacious cafeteria in a stiff manner.

"Meh! When my usual mood is finally coming back, that is when _she_ has to show up."

Without even looking behind him, Sasuke could tell that Naruto was talking about _her_. Since his back was facing the cafeteria door, Sasuke never noticed her arrival at first-hand. When he turned around, he saw that she was looking at their direction. Their eyes met and he stiffened, surprise evident on his face.

The meeting of two windows of the soul had a visible effect on Sasuke. He found himself opening his mouth unconsciously, puffs of air was coming out in rhythmic constriction. She smiled coldly at him **―**as if planning something mischievous on her head. Suddenly, a man, wearing the uniform of The Montréal Police Department came up to her. He was holding two red trays lined with food and she looked at the intruder, successfully transferring her attention away from him.

At that moment, when her attention was stolen from him, Sasuke swear he felt something akin to resentment. A resentment that was directed to either the Doctor, or the Policeman, it was rather unclear._  
_

...

"A negative judgement gives you more satisfaction than praise, (provided it smacks of jealousy)."

―Jean Baudrillard

* * *

**Chapter 3: His Work (continuation...)**_  
_

_Le St-Martin Hôtel Particulier Montréal_

**10:48 PM**

**Room: 510**

The sound of laboured breathing echoed throughout the room. A man casually rested his back against a pile of pillows propped at the head of the bed. Shadowed movements was reflected on the opposite wall and Sasuke stared at it silently, as if he was watching a porn video through a black-and-white television.

"Sasuke, dear, _is _it good?" The porn-star stopped, therefore the show on the wall also stopped, because the main star had the nerve to lift up her head and ask a question not needed in a porn video.

Now that the show was off, Sasuke had the chance to looked around. He noticed that the room was fairly dark, and all the lights were off, saved for the light inside the half-closed washroom. The light inside the washroom projected a half-shadow on the woman's face that was giving him a head **―**and that was probably the reason why there were shadows on the wall also, and he suddenly remembered Physics.

Light, Shadows, Images and Real Objects, all of these had to do with Physics and he was quite proud of himself he remembered something that he learned a long time ago.

"Oui, Madame. Il est très bonne." Sasuke answered monotonously to the woman who was looking-up at him with her popped-up greyish-green eyes.

Madame Sylvia Bovary released a contented sigh. She suddenly placed herself on top of Sasuke and shamelessly took a hold of his cock, rubbing the tip of it at the base of her vagina. She mewled, like a cat high on catnip.

"Sasuke, I really like you. I like sex with you. My husband can't even get it up anymore. It must be nice, to be so young."

―and she slammed her vagina down his half-erect cock.

Sasuke, on the other hand, slipped to his own world. Every time he had sex with cougars who took initiatives such as Madame Bovary, he would not concentrate on the sex itself but he was thinking. He was always thinking during sex, even if when he was the one doing all the work. That was his defense mechanism to the psychological and emotional stress brought by this type of profession. It was never been easy to be a rent boy in the first place. Never.

Sasuke had longed accepted his defeat against poverty. No one can win against poverty anyway, unless someone was really blessed with an unlimited luck. If a poor man like him wanted the best out of this world, he had to exert extra effort to attain it.

Realistically, If he wanted to put his brother in an elite school that costed almost $30 000 a year, he needed to prostitute himself. He needed an easy and fast way to earn money that would not affect his daily morning schedule. But of course, his friends and close acquaintances needed not to know what his work was like. Sasuke only had to know it, but that very thought was threatened by a certain someone.

_Doctor Haruno_.

She knew his secret. She knew and experienced it first-hand. She was planning something mischievous by the rules that she established during psychology class this morning and the look that she gave him during lunch. The signs were visible and executed on the same day. He was really not a lucky man.

The rules that Naruto kept complaining about during lunch time was simple and direct.

It consisted of:

_- No tolerance for tardiness._

_- No extensions of due dates._

_- No talking._

_- Late papers will not be accepted._

_- Be ready for class every morning or else get-out of the room._

_- No electronics._

_- No smoking, drinking, or eating._

_- And, no public display of affection._

The list could go on forever, but these were the ones that stayed with him. Especially the very first and the very last rules. It was as if she was referring to him and his nightly activities.

Sasuke had the tendency to be late for most of his classes when he was doing work the night before. Those days were just a pain because he always felt sleepy and mentally exhausted after he had an hour, or hours long sex marathon. Plus, he was a university student, so he also needed to review every night, including nights where he had a customer. In addition, when she mentioned the no public display of affection policy, Sasuke felt that she was mocking him. Mocking and teasing him for what happened on that faithful one-night-stand.

"Sasuke, mon chou, are you listening?"

Sasuke completely forgot all about sex and the woman that was still riding him. He got lost in his own thoughts so deeply and let his mask slipped a little. He cursed himself.

"Désolé, mon chéri."

To show that he was really sorry, he wrapped both his arms around her waist and braced himself. He pounded into her. He shoved his cock upwards, hitting the depths of her insides.

"Sasuke, I'm cumming!"

He was on the verge of cumming also. Sasuke was still a little bit paranoid about Doctor Haruno planning something that could led to his secrets being exposed, but this was all pure paranoia that was based on hypothesis and not on facts.

Come to think of it, when Doctor Haruno was walking towards the University's entrance this morning, its apparent that she didn't recognize him for she never looked twice. Furthermore, during psychology seminar, she never looked towards his direction. Only during lunch that she noticed him, but maybe he was being too narcissistic of himself for not taking into consideration the idea that she must not had been looking at him but someone near him: at his sides, on his front or way past him towards the back of the cafeteria.

Why he didn't thought all of these options before he started assuming impossible things? That he could not answer.

Just like what he established before, he was insignificant to her. Forgettable and a one-time fling only. He was nothing.

Madame Bovary came. Her vagina tightened its hold around his cock that naturally triggered his own orgasm. Both of them collapsed on the bed. She rolled on her side, her front fully exposed. Sasuke stood up and headed toward the direction of the half-closed washroom, so he could take a shower and go home. He felt two eyes regarding him as he walked inside and closed the door. He stepped into the shower glass. Before he could even turn the shower on, a thought crossed his mind.

At that moment, Sasuke thought it would be nice if he could also fuck her this way.

―and the sound of the shower startled the woman that was left lying on the bed.

...

"Sex is one of the most beautiful, natural, wholesome things that money can buy."

―Steve Martin

_**End of Chapter 3**_

* * *

**Word Bank**

_Merci - _thank you

_Oui_ - yes

_Il est très bonne -_ It is very good

_Mon chou (male) _- dear, sweetheart etc.

_Mon ch_éri (_female) - _honey, darling etc.

_Désolé - _Sorry

**A/N: **Before I start giving you all the warnings concerning this story, I would like to say _Merci_ to everyone who reviewed, favourited and alerted this story. I forgot to mention it on the previous chapter and I would like to take this moment to thank all of you properly. Anyway, I want to warn all of you that this story's plot will progress slowly. I'm very keen on characterizations and plot developments, so if you're expecting to have a Sasuke X Sakura action right away, my dear you are wrong. It will be a couple more chapters before a change in their relationship will happen. I hope this doesn't disappoint anyone in the very least.

* * *

**BIOGRAPHY**** OF DOCTOR SAKURA HARUNO**

**Name:** Sakura Haruno

**Gender:** Female

**Age:** 32

**Birthday:** March 28th

**Blood Type:** O

**Height:** 170.18 cm (5'7)

**Occupation:** Doctor of Psychiatry and a Biotechnologist

**Likes:** Books, Alcohol, Sex and Cars

**Dislikes:** Liars, Traitors, Her family, and Love (?)

**Other Comments:** Sakura is the most complicated, fickle and complex character you'll ever come across with during the entire story. She is sadomasochistic in nature and very cruel. She will make you laugh, frown, feel irritated, annoyed, frustrated, and mentally exhausted. She will also make you scream, and you will want to murder her at some point of the story for all her actions and denials that seem wrong, but she will definitely make you cry (perhaps). Remember, that in every strong woman, a web of lies, betrayal and deceit that broke her spirit and her heart is buried deep within.


	4. Chapter 4

**Broken_Wings **_by: Akirah Mizuki_

_This piece of fiction will not be copied or distributed illegally without my permission. Violation of this rule will result to serious and prolong hiatus._

**A/N:** English is not my first language.

* * *

"Sacrificing your happiness for the happiness of the one you love, is by far, the truest type of love."

―Chief Edward F. Croker Quotes

**Chapter 4: His Brother **

After Sasuke took a shower and left the hotel with money clutched between his right hand ―yet without even saying a single word of goodbye to his benefactor, he found himself inside his tattered single-apartment. Once inside, he let his broad back slide down the rickety door. He dropped the money unceremoniously on the stained floor and with his liberated right hand, he used it to cover his mouth.

Retched sounds arose from his parched throat and he clutched his stomach. He had the urge to vomit, yet no amount of food made its way outside. To distract himself from the unknown horror that was currently happening to his body, he fished his pocket for his two-year old phone.

He searched for _that _one number and pressed call. The phone made some ringing sounds until it finally connected.

"Oh, mon frère."

The sleepy voice exclaimed. Sasuke took a sharp intake of breath. The queasiness in his stomach only worsened at the sound of his younger brother's voice.

"Sasuke, are you okay?"

Sasuke could do nothing but only close his eyes as the acid slowly made its way up his esophagus and to the base of his throat. He clenched his eyes shut further. There was too much pressure around his eyes that tears started to form at the corner of it in a desperate attempt to push the acid down his empty stomach.

"Sasuke, are you―"

"Yeah. I'm... fine." These words were hard to say for it was a complete contrast on what he was presently feeling.

"I see. I thought you're not okay because I heard―"

"C'est rien. You don't have to concern yourself about me, Itachi. Just think about yourself and your studies."

"Mais!―"

"Enough."

Sasuke interrupted. He didn't want his little brother to worry about him. He didn't want him to know his current situation. And especially, he didn't want him to know his job. For Sasuke, it was either to distance himself away from his little brother by sending him in a boarding school, or to act tough and cold around him to passed-on the message that he was fine. Since he was often paranoid, he did both options.

"Je suis désolé. I didn't mean to cut you off. Its just..." He paused. He had nothing more to say.

"Mon frère, I'm just worried about you. You didn't call me last week that's why I'm a bit worried. Je suis désolé."

"Je comprends. Merci."

Sasuke understood his brother's concern, and for that he was glad. He only have Itachi as his family and he couldn't help but felt safe at the thought of someone worried about his being. He smiled.

"So, how's school? Two more years and you'll be out of there. Are you going to the same university as mine?"

"Ah, yes. I want to become a doctor, really!"

"Is that so?"

Exactly at times like this that Itachi's ambitions and dreams was what fueled Sasuke to think that what he was doing was right in its own way. To become a Doctor in this country, one needed a large sum of money in order to graduate, and part-timing as a waiter, or a bartender, or a dishwasher wouldn't be enough. One has to sacrifice in order for the other to succeed; and Sasuke was doing it right.

"Well, it's late already, you should get some sleep. Anyway, study hard and don't get distracted, okay? Your brother is counting on you." It was true. Itachi was Sasuke's only hope.

"Okay. Talk to you later Sasuke. Bon soir." Sasuke smiled a little. He bade his brother goodnight and was about to end the call when his brother stopped him.

"Attend! I have something more to say." Sasuke frowned, perplexed at the sudden turn of events.

"Okay, cinq (5) minutes."

"Okay. Euh... I miss you Sasuke, I really do. I hope summer was a little bit longer so I could stay with you even for a few days or weeks before I go back to school. I was really happy when summer came, and it was fun working at a farm. Both of us got a little bit tanned, just like Naruto, eh?." When Itachi mentioned this, he laugh a little and so did Sasuke.

"I want to live with you. Why do I have to go to a boarding school when I can attend a non-boarding one? If you want, I could also work while I attend school at the same time. I'm sorry if I'm babbling. I'm a little lonely, you see. Sorry. That's all. Bye."

―and Itachi hanged-up like it was nothing.

Saying Sasuke was surprised would be an understatement. He was confused and happy at the same time but the urge to retch was the dominant emotion that consumed him.

Sasuke clutched his stomach as a combination of water, acid, and churned food flowed out of his mouth. He continued to vomit on the floor in between his outstretched legs as his right hand held onto his phone for support. His hand was grasping the phone so tightly that he feared he might crushed it but thankfully nothing of the sort happened. Instead he found himself on his feet, threateningly close to the border that separated the land of consciousness and unconsciousness. He made a beeline towards his clean albeit small bathroom and vomited further on the off-white sink.

Sasuke eventually recovered from the unexpected retching episode. As he looked at himself in the mirror after splashing some water on his face, where a slightly pale face, dark hair and eyes, thin red lips, and a pair of disconcerting dark shadows beneath his long lashes were reflected, he remembered what his little brother had said.

_"If you want, I could also work while I attend school at the same time."_

At that moment, Sasuke couldn't help but grimaced at himself. Truthfully, he felt filthy and disgusted for even thinking that it would _have_ been better if both of them could work. Not only he, who sacrificed everything for his pathetic little brother. Not only he, despite his pride and ego bared himself naked for all his customers to see. Not only he, who had to work and attend school at the same time.

Following that moment, something akin to hate flashed before Sasuke's eyes. He couldn't help but resent his brother. He and his ugly heart resented his brother...

―for a very long time now.

...

"From the deepest desires and sacrifices often comes the deadliest hate."

―Socrates

* * *

**Chapter 4: A stalker /Part 1/ (continuation...)**

A few days had passed since the unsettling call with his brother and the unexpected gagging moment, another problem arose. At first, when he spotted such problem, he thought it was not a big deal. It was just a stalker; and he _is_ a man after all.

Though, as the days passed by slowly, things went only from bad to worst. Thankfully, since Sasuke only saw the Doctor once last week when he attended her class, which was on Friday, he didn't felt like a complete shit. However, he still felt bad about the unsolved internal conflict of his. He determined that he was not only unlucky but also ugly ―ugly only in the heart for he _have _such a fairly acceptable face that could be considered handsome; not that he was boasting.

It was now Tuesday and Sasuke didn't had any class that required seeing the Doctor's face, but there was still a small chance that they would cross paths in one of the University's lengthy hall ―and Sasuke didn't want that. He didn't want to meet the Doctor right now when he was in great inner turmoil. He personally admitted to himself this morning, while he was brushing his teeth, that he was emotionally unstable at present. The Doctor would immediately spot that weakness without delay, and then she would use it to her own advantage without _having_ second thoughts about it; he was sure of that.

Sasuke was contemplating all of this as he walked down the bustling aisle of the Criminology Department. He had yet to catch a glimpse of his other close friends for he never saw them since last Friday's memorable lunch hour. Not that Sasuke missed their company or something, he just felt safe near them somehow.

Sasuke learned at one point during psychology class with Yamada that humans were created to be social beings. Humans cannot bear the thought of being alone that was why they seek someone else's company. However, humans had different ways and attitudes on how to deal with the thought of melancholy. For starters, people like Sasuke dealt with loneliness by socializing with other people who _have _different personalities in comparison to his own personalities. The initialized effect of this course of action was to fill the things Sasuke didn't have, which in this case were a family; money; a cheerful, carefree, and an outgoing personality; and lastly a normal mind. Sasuke had always believed that everyone _is _insane, including himself. This way of thinking just proved the twisted workings of his abnormal and disturbed mind.

On the other hand, there were people much different from Sasuke who dealt with melancholy in a different way. For instance, Doctor Haruno dealt with her loneliness by "sleeping" with less fortunate people such as him. Well, Sasuke could not really tell if she did _that _to him because she was feeling lonely. That was just his baseless assumption but it was quite an acceptable explanation to describe the unknown. For all Sasuke knew, she could had slept with him just to show her power and dominance over those who are powerless. Both options actually made sense.

With these thoughts in mind, Sasuke swiftly rounded a corner when he stopped in his tracks. He was both surprised and baffled to see the familiar figure of Doctor Haruno talking to a man with a broad back. The said man was wearing the uniform of The Montréal Police Department; it was definitely a familiar sight.

"Je vais attendre pour vous ce soir." The man started a conversation and Sasuke narrowed his eyes into slits. He stayed in his position, disbelief etched across his face for whatever his ears picked-up at the moment. It was a little bit unsettling and he began to eavesdropped.

"Pas ce soir. Je m'occupe avec quelque chose." Doctor Haruno replied and Sasuke actually found himself nodding his head in agreement. He drew his eyebrows together in strange bewilderment for his absent-minded motion.

"I see. Next time then?" As the idea of rejection dangled heavily in the air, Sasuke couldn't help but felt pity for the man. At least, Doctor Haruno had the mannerism to discard his offer politely. If it was an another circumstance, where he was the one asking her instead, the end result might had been very different. For starters, she might had slapped him, or screamed obscenities at his direction.

"Hmm..." Doctor Haruno bobbed her head up and down slightly in a subtle hint of a nod.

"Well, I have to be inside now. See you later, Sakura." The man silently went inside the room without looking back. Sasuke frowned at the casualty of their relationship. He wondered who was that man to be calling Doctor Haruno, just Sakura? What was their relationship? What was hidden beneath all that non- permeable surface now that a crack had resurfaced? Soon after, Sasuke was chiefly curious and heavily interested.

The sound of the door closed shut was what pulled Sasuke out of his own little world. He was surprised to see Doctor Haruno heading towards his direction, her green eyes shone with hidden mischief and amusement. The click and clack of her heels anchored Sasuke on the cemented ground. He solidified, barely holding his breath as he looked down at his low-cut black sneakers, avoiding eye contact. His sneakers were a pair of Louis Vuitton; another gift from one of the cougars. Whilst he looking down, Sasuke deliberately cursed at himself. He was such an idiot for standing in the middle of a deserted hallway with a 15-meter radius in between the Doctor and the Police Officer to where he was currently planted. He felt like a deer caught in headlights. He was doomed.

The noise ceased and Sasuke stopped breathing; rather, he concentrated on the softness of her inhalation and exhalation of air. He felt agitated suddenly. Ever since he met such a different woman, his ability to calculate and be calm in such certain circumstances had been degraded to nothing but elementary school level ability. Furthermore, before he met her, he never cared or bother to care about things that didn't concern him. For instance, the suspicious relationship between Doctor Haruno and unknown Mr. Police Officer would never bother him if he never met the Doctor in the first place, but now, he held such ample curiosity about the two of them. He even eavesdropped in their confidential conversation, which led to him being caught by non other than the Doctor herself.

"What is this? Eavesdropping on adult's conversation? An indecent student, indeed." Shivers ran down Sasuke's spine as he familiarized with the usual sarcastic and playful tone of hers. He released a heavy sigh and looked up to see a sweet smile that adorned her face. He scrutinized such a misplaced smile and gave her one of his icy glares.

"But I guess, indecent is a lenient word to describe you as a whole. As a matter of fact, perverted suits you better." She continued. The little amount of respect that she showed the Police Officer just a moment ago vanished when she started interacting with him.

Sasuke could not even began to fathom why she despised him so much when he was quite sure he hadn't wronged her in any way. They had limited contact for the past two weeks. In fact, he only saw her during lecture time and the lunch thereafter. Surely, for the rest of the days that had passed, there was no absolute contact except for Fridays and today (Tuesday ―two weeks after their initial meeting) , which was truly an unlucky and cursed day.

"Doctor Haruno, you tell me that I am an indecent student―

Sasuke counterattacked, then paused for emphasis, and also to calm himself for anger and scorn for the woman was boiling immensely inside of him. He knew she was only playing that was why he would give it all and beat her in her own petty mind games. He was a prideful man after all. He had to consider his own ego and prevent further damaged to it before he broke down and annihilate the woman in front of him.

―however, indecent didn't quite suit me enough, so you upgraded it to being a perverted one. While on the contrary, you should be the perverted one for buying and doing something _to me_ a woman of your standing shouldn't even do. Especially now that _I am _a student of yours."

He finished coolly, truly proud of himself for carrying out a polite way of speaking that only old- fashioned gentlemen would dare use. Sasuke noticed in the span of two weeks that Doctor Haruno often used overly polite words to describe something, or even just to convey her thoughts. He found it slightly odd and out of place in modern Montréal.

"What are you trying to say? Are you threatening me?" She questioned and he was surprised by it. He hadn't thought of threatening her for once, and if he did intended to threatened her, he wouldn't win a court battle against her. Sasuke knew he was taking it too far and the 'court battle' thing was largely absurd but he wouldn't put it past her to do something as crazy as that. Of all the adjectives that could be used to describe Doctor Haruno as a whole, crazy was a lenient word. As a matter of fact, insane would suit her better.

"No threats. What I'm trying to say is if you want to humiliate and drag me down to hell, I'll make sure there's an extra seat beside me reserved just for you. Consider it a once in a lifetime trip down the ground and on to the hot embers of flame. In other words, in modern language, you're going down with me."

Sasuke couldn't be more proud of himself at that moment when he outsmarted her just once. The helplessness and powerlessness that consumed him whenever in her presence somehow magically flowed outside of his own body and vanished into nothingness. It all felt good despite her blank and almost unresponsive reaction, but he won this round. He won and his pride and ego knew it.

Sasuke, who had been clearly satisfied gave her one last look and a devilish smirk before he walked passed her and on to the room the Police Officer had gone in just moments ago. He strained both ears for sounds that indicated movements but he could only hear the light friction of rubber against the cold floor. He was finally in front of the closed door when goosebumps attacked his body and the hair on the back of his neck stood up. His eyes widened a little at the unmistakable sound he was hearing.

Sasuke heard laughter. Not a soft one but a _mezzo forte_ (moderately loud) type of laughter that echoed throughout the empty and seemingly dark hallways. It was not a humourous laughter, but a laughter of a mad woman. He painfully turned his head towards her direction and saw her back angled against him. He could not see her face, nor her expressions, but he definitely heard laughter. Her shoulders were slightly shaking as she lifted her right hand to subdue it.

Doctor Haruno started walking away when she dropped her last parting words.

"I'll be looking forward to meeting you again, Sasuke. Together, let our bodies be dragged and let ourselves fall unto the depths of hell."

Doctor Haruno gave Sasuke a final wave before rounding a corner and vanished.

...

**WORDS:**

so innocent and powerless as they are,

as standing in a dictionary, how potent for good and evil they become

in the hands of one who knows how to combine them.

―Nathaniel Hawthorne

_**End of Chapter 4**_

* * *

**Word Bank**

_mon frère_ - brother

_c'est rien_ - this is nothing

_mais_ - but

_Je suis désolé_ - I am sorry

_Je comprends_ - I understand

_Merci_ - thank you

_ Bon soir_ - good night

_Attend_ - wait

_Je vais attendre pour vous ce soir_ - I'll wait for you tonight

_Pas ce soir. Je m'occupe avec quelque chose_ - Not tonight. I'm busy with something

Reviews?

Thoughts?

Comments?

**A/N: **Quite a long chapter, eh? This is the longest chapter that I've written so far and I'm satisfied with it to say the least. Anyway, thank you all for you support. Keep 'em coming and I'll be very satisfied. I'm just an ordinary person after all and opening my mail to see mails piling up on the fanfiction section made me really happy that I racked my brain for ideas so I can update this story right away. Setting that aside, here's another complete biography on one of the characters.

* * *

**THE BIOGRAPHY OF SASUKE UCHIHA**

_WANTED: RENT BOY_

**Name:** Sasuke Uchiha

**Gender:** Male

**Age:** 23

**Birthday:** July 23rd

**Blood Type:** AB

**Height:** 185.42 cm (6'1)

**Occupation:** Undergraduate Student (4th year) and a male Prostitute

**Likes:** His brother, tomato, green-eyes (?),

**Dislikes:** Cougars and dishonest people

**Other Comments:** I did try my hardest to not turn Sasuke into an overly out-of-character character, unlike what I did to Sakura and her unusual attitude. Sasuke, in a sense is less complex, fickle and complicated. He is a sensible man with a_ slightly_ softer heart than Sakura and when he wants something, he will definitely get it. He is also stubborn, like Sakura, but Sakura is so stubborn to the point of denial, which makes Sasuke a much more easy character. Despite his age, he is mature and responsible. He takes care of the people he likes and he would not resort to prostitution if there is any other easier methods available to support his younger brother and himself. He is a prideful and egotistic man, which made his and Sakura's relationship all the more complicated and harder. All in all, I could say Sasuke is a good man and you will definitely pity him in the next couple of chapters.


	5. Chapter 5

**Broken_Wings** _by: Akirah Mizuki_

_This piece of fiction will not be copied or distributed illegally without my permission. Violation of this rule will result to serious and prolong hiatus._

**A/N:** English is not my first language.

* * *

"Any obsession is dangerous."

―Christina Ricci

**Chapter 5: A stalker /Part 2/ (END)**

Sasuke decided to skip his Penology class; but instead, he opted to being alone under a maple tree in front of one of the many tall establishments of Mcgill University. As he made himself comfortable there, he noticed that it was doubtlessly fall for the weather dropped by a few degrees and the famous maple tree leaves started to change in colour as if in a metamorphosis. Sasuke thought that it would be better sitting here to cool-off his heated mind rather than to attend a class well distraught and distracted. It would do no good to attend a class in an absent-minded mentality, plus he was fifteen minutes late. It would be a little too disrespectful for the lecturer if he were to interrupt a class like that. Besides, he wanted some time alone. A reality check just didn't suit him right now. All Sasuke wanted was to disappear and vanish, like a smoke that vanished into thin air. He wanted to stay in an Utopian and dream-like world. He wanted to diverge from reality.

After his heated conversation with the Doctor, how could he possibly concentrate on anything but her. Her last words made such a significant impact that he could still hear it echoing throughout his head. He was so sure that he had the upper hand and finally beat her in her own mind games, but she only made it seemed that he won. Since the beginning, she was undoubtedly playing him and since the beginning, she had won and he didn't stood a chance.

Sasuke gritted his teeth and momentarily closed his eyes when his phone rang, signaling the arrival of a new night-time appointment. He grabbed his phone from his jeans pocket and looked at the number closely. He noticed that it was an unknown number and he assumed that he will be getting a new customer.

"Bonjour." Sasuke started after pressing the green button. He waited for an answer but received nothing. He took a slow calming breath before repeating his usual greeting.

"Bonjour. Tu vas bien, Madame?" He asked, not out of concerned but of feigned politeness.

"..."

"..."

"Tu es mien et je suis tien." _Shit_.

Sasuke cursed in his head. This was definitely the stalker from a few days ago and she was finally making her move.

Three days ago, it was only an obsessive and over-the-top love letter accompanied by a dead rat pierced at the heart with a huge nail, was left on his doorstep. Now, the stalker established their first contact via phone call. This was increasingly escalating.

"Look, whomever you are, you better stop. One more prank and I'll report you to the police." Sasuke used a stern voice to hopefully ward-off the insect but such insect was persistent.

"Tu es mien et je suis tien." The woman on the other side repeated like it was a mantra. Sasuke grimaced and replied with a soft, "shut up," then the woman went silent, her breathing was only audible.

The sound of breathing resonated and Sasuke couldn't help but be creep-out by the sound of it. This was definitely not normal and goosebumps started to appear on his arms.

"Tu es mien et je suis tien." Softly, she replied.

"..."

"Shut up."

"..."

"TU ES mien et je suis tien." Getting louder.

"..."

"Shut up..."

"..."

"TU ES MIEN ET je suis tien." _She _was becoming agitated.

"Shut up!" He too was becoming agitated.

"..."

"..."

Complete silence, and then―

**"TU . ES . MIEN . ET . JE . SUIS . TIEN!"**

...

**"SHUT UP!"**

...

― the line went dead.

* * *

Sasuke had _had_ a terrible week following that unsettling call. He kept receiving love letters and dead animals pierced at the heart, as well as phone calls every midnight, but the worst had yet to come.

It was finally Friday, three days since the phone call, and he was not late for his morning class. Instead, he found himself comfortably sitting at the very front, making eye-contact with the Doctor ever so often.

It was an interesting class and she was interesting. Her style of teaching was quite the same as Professor Yamada ―also formerly known as Doctor Yamada, but slightly different in a modern way. Professor Yamada was an old geezer after all. Sasuke looked at his watch and anticipated the slowly passing of time when―

"That's all for today. Don't forget that next week, your first task will be due. No excuses. No consideration. Pack-up and leave the premises at once."

―that was Sasuke's cue to pack his stuff and approach the unapproachable woman.

"Doctor..."

Doctor Haruno abandoned what she was doing ―which was busily browsing on her phone, and looked up to him.

"Ah, Mr. Uchiha what a surprise. Do you...perhaps need something?"

Obviously. Sasuke wanted to say. What for this purpose of approaching someone intimidating as Doctor Haruno but for the idea of asking a favour.

"I...have a favour to ask." Sasuke fought the barrage of memories from three days ago.

"..." She turned silent; which was not surprising at all.

"You see―" he started, "I...have a stalker in tow and I was hoping if you could ask your..._b-boyfriend_ to help me arrest the stalker."

It was a bit awkward asking her like this but Sasuke didn't have a choice. It was either to swallow his pride and ask for help, or risked getting killed by a blossoming psychopathic stalker.

"Boyfriend? Stalker? I don't think I'm understanding this conversation." Doctor Haruno was immensely confused.

"I mean, the cop from the Criminology Department. Aren't you talking to him? Your relationship seemed intimate and I assumed..." He was cut-off by her shocking revelation.

"We're sex friends."

"What?"

Doctor Haruno gave him a serious look that told him she was telling the truth. He swallowed heavily and he found himself at a loss for words.

"Well?"

"..."

She released a sigh at his silence.

"..."

"Sasuke, tell me a good enough reason why I should help you?"

He was perplexed by her interrogation. Nonetheless, he racked his brain for an acceptable answer.

"I'm...one...of your students?"

"So?"

Sasuke paused, formulating an excuse in his head.

"That means, I'm one of your responsibilities."

Doctor Haruno shook her head ever so slightly. She gave him a mocking smile before she replied.

"You can die and I could care less."

"..." Sasuke had no reply for that.

"No response?"

Frustration gripped Sasuke as he forced his brain to come-up with some clever comeback. When he received nothing from his useless brain, he turned around and walked out of the room.

"Shit! Forget about it."

* * *

After his rather dramatic scene of walking out from the Doctor, Sasuke found himself speed walking under a heavy rain down the long grassy field of the eastern part of the campus. It was a little unusual per se that in the beginning of autumn, heavy rain suddenly stuck Montréal. Sasuke wouldn't be surprised if snow fell from the sky, but rain? Surely, this was a bad omen.

Sasuke kept walking until he reached a bus stop and he took shelter on the small glass box beside it. With the heavy rain pounding on the glass roof and on the deserted road in front of him, Sasuke could barely see anything but the shower of transparent rays that came from the heavens. He rested his eyes, tired of everything. Everything he knew seemed to be falling apart. Emerging stalker, an uptight professor, the lack of money, and something dark he couldn't explain. He felt it before. This dark feeling. It was not the idea of a suicide ―though from time to time, he had been thinking of suicide but was against it. This "new" emotion ran deep and graze his heart. It was trying to awakened something: his primal instinct.

Sasuke stayed still, with his eyes closed, when he heard a slight movement beside him. He cracked his right eye open to take a peek at the person standing beside him and was not surprised to see a woman with dark hair and mocha jacket looking down at her skirt clad hips and converse shoes. Her shoulder length hair that covered the whole side of her face reminded him of a certain someone. He studied her for a second more before turning away to look at the glass wall on his other side.

A few minutes had passed, and still no sign of the transit bus ―probably delayed because of the storm, Sasuke was about to excuse himself out when the woman beside him spoke.

"Tu es mien et je suis tien."

"Tu es mien et je suis tien."

**TU . ES . MIEN . ET . JE . SUIS . TIEN!**

_You are mine and I am yours_

With the whole absurdity of the situation, Sasuke was shocked beyond words. He froze on his spot, staring wide-eyed at the woman beside him, whose face was still covered with her hair. The unknown woman never moved, just uttered the words as if she'd gone insane. He felt fear crept up his spine. Nowadays, never underestimate women. They might be little mouses but they could be daughters of Satan if they wanted to. Apparently, this one in front of him was one.

The woman, nearing the end of her mantra, slowly turned her head toward Sasuke's direction. A glint was seen and Sasuke panicked ―internally, of course, even further. He saw the woman pulled out a pocket knife ―sleek and definitely sharp, out her stylish mocha jacket and push it in front of him, smiling maniacally.**  
**

"I know you and you don't know me." She said and Sasuke knew the moment he caught a sight of her face that she was not familiar. She was a faceless woman and he had no idea who could she be.

"H-how did you know of my existence?" Sasuke questioned, taking everything easy as to not get the blood on his head and caused the woman discomfort. If that happened, he wouldn't know how would she react. In any case, he was trapped inside the glass box with only one way out: behind her was freedom.

"I...have a friend. You know her, she knows you very well. I saw your picture on her room one day and I― "

She went silent. This couldn't be good, Sasuke thought. However, she said she had a friend that knows him very well and he knows her too...

"Je t'aime."

Huh? What the fuck did she just say?

"W-what?" Sasuke stammered. His heart pounding loudly on his chest. "B-but I don't really know you and...this is a little bit..." Sasuke didn't know what to say. His usual smooth way of talking just up and left him, leaving him gripping his knuckles until they became off-white.

"You don't have to know me. The only thing that matters is my love for you, isn't it not?" She replied, looking at him with her big grey eyes. Once was an innocent woman was replaced by an obsessive freak. This was a result, if he can recall clearly from psychology class, of incessant brainwashing and the like. Somebody was definitely behind all of this.

"That's not possible." He replied in a soft but clear voice. He needed to be strong, or else this woman would overtake him. After all, a knife was still placed in front of his chest, poking at the skin behind his wet clothes.

"Why not?" She asked coldly. Sasuke glanced on his side and witnessed the barrage of rain, rending them hidden from any passersby and cars. He cursed on his head and gave the woman in front of him a look before gazing behind her, sick of looking at her white and long face.

"Because― " he started what he couldn't finish. The woman looked at him darkly and he racked his brain for any excuse, _any_, when an inspiration hit him, "I have a very scary but beautiful girlfriend." Sasuke stated this line so passionately that even Mr. Guy ―the Arts professor, would have been proud if he had heard it. However, that was the wrongest of the wrong type of answer.

As the woman's face underwent a grotesque metamorphosis, her face twisting and turning many shades of colour from red, to blue, to purple, Sasuke braced himself for the impact. The woman pushed the knife on his chest and Sasuke immediately took a hold of her wrist, almost breaking it, and she dropped the knife on the cemented pavement but he was a little too late. Blood oozed into his white v-neck shirt and he clutched it, pain centered at his chest 5 inches below his neck.

Sasuke kicked the woman's right leg hard and dashed for the only exit. He heard her scream but he kept running, back to where he came from. As he neared Mcgill University, he bumped in to someone else's chest and was about to ran away again when a strong hand seized his wrist.

"Are you Sasuke Uchiha?" The person asked and Sasuke was surprised ―for the umpteenth time, to see a dark haired man wearing the Montréal Police Department uniform standing before him. As the rain poured down hard on their shoulders and soaked their clothes from head to toe, they scrutinized each other with both intensity in their eyes. Wounds on chest and rain on heads, everything was forgotten as both men stared each other down when a thought suddenly crossed Sasuke's mind.

_"We're sex friends."_

**_End of Chapter 5_**

* * *

**WORD BANK**

_Bonjour_ - Hello

_Tu vas bien, Madame?_ - Are you okay, Madame?

_Tu es mien et je suis tien_ - You are mine and I am yours.

_Je t'aime_ - I love you.

**QUESTION FOR THE READERS:** Based on my description and your assumptions, who do you think Mr. Policeman's identity will be? _[Hint: He's from Naruto verse]._ You have the power to change my mind and Mr. Policeman's identity. Vote now!**  
**

**A/N: **Thank goodness, I'm done with the stalker arc. I hoped it didn't drag on for too long. Sorry if it felt like a filler but it was actually a filler to help advance the plot. I promise that I will be giving SasuSaku action on the next chapter. Mr. Policeman's identity will not be revealed later on in the story because he's quite significant for plot advancement. Also, a warning to all readers that I tend to go on the dark side. I like dark, psychological and tragedy stories so this fic will be quite dark and heavy. See you in the next chapter and don't forget to REVIEW.


	6. Chapter 6

**Broken_Wings** _by: Akirah Mizuki_

_This piece of fiction will not be copied or distributed illegally without my permission. Violation of this rule will result to serious and prolong hiatus._

**A/N:** English and French is not my first language. Thank you to **missmaniak** for correcting me because in fact in French, if a person wants to say "You are mine and I am yours" you say: Tu es à moi et je suis à toi, not Tu es mien et je suis tien . Again, French is my third language and English is my second, so I'm not very fluent in both. Feel free to correct me anytime, in a nice way of course.

* * *

"Two lives, two hearts joined together in fate united forever in love."

―Unknown

**Chapter 6: Let's play house**

Sasuke didn't remember much but in the middle of the stare down between him and the cop, he collapsed on the ground from too much blood loss. After that, he vaguely remembered the cop calling someone, which explains the soft bed, the sweet smell and the unfamiliar dark surrounding. Although that was the case at first, Sasuke felt to be oddly familiar with the place. He closed his eyes once more, fatigue still overpowering him when he shot up from the bed.

Sasuke winced in pain at the impact and he clutched his bandaged chest, with blood visible at the only spot where he got stabbed. He suspiciously turned his head from left to right, panic was settling in for the first time since he woke up from a deep and peaceful slumber. He tried to control his shallow breathing and he propped himself out of bed, intent on finding the owner of the small abode, which he already had a wild but sure guess.

As he neared the half-opened door, Sasuke heard muffled voices down the hall and he grimaced at the mere sound of it. He immediately recognized the voices talking in a hush-hush manner and he revealed himself, breaking the duo apart.

"Oh, Mr. Uchiha, you awake?" The cop from just hours ago asked but Sasuke barely gave him a glance before placing his stare at his female companion. Doctor Haruno looked away, a vacant glaze in her eyes. Sasuke turned away from her and he gave the cop a look, who returned it with his easy and handsome smile.

"What am I doing here?" Sasuke asked coolly but deep inside, he was a mass of confusion and discomfort. To be back inside this establishment once again gave him uncomfortable memories of stroking and pecking; of ties and light S & M play; of that shameful one night stand. A place where everything started. A place where everything would eventually end.

"Oh, you don't remember? You passed out and since Sak― Dr. Haruno live closer than me, we brought you here immediately. Besides, she knows basic and advance first aid so..."

His pathetic attempt to hide their casual relationship was a waste of effort for Sasuke knew not everything but albeit something. The cop scratched his head in awkwardness before excusing himself, making a half-ass excuse about a case he needed to tend.

"Well, I will leave you two kids alone, talk it over. Be nice Sa― Dr. Haruno, he is still your responsibility after all." With that, the cop walked out with the sound of the door clicking shut behind him. The man out of proximity, Sasuke chose this chance to clear out all the misunderstandings but Dr. Haruno seemed to be intent on doing something. She waltzed out of the semi-dark hallway and made a trek towards the steel kitchen. She grabbed a slim glass from one of the cupboards and poured herself some champagne from what he could see in the kitchen entrance way. He leaned his right side of the body on one of the white pillars as he observed her with calculating eyes.

"You asked him for help?" He started, dead set on making this conversation with her. Dr. Haruno slowly swiveled around to face him and he was met with her green eyes, staring at him intently as if daring him to continue this unwanted conversation.

"You said you wouldn't help me. You even made it clear but..." Sasuke was bewildered. She was not making sense. He was not making sense. Everything didn't made sense. What was happening? Sasuke hated to be lost.

"Don't be way ahead of yourself. I did nothing." She indignantly replied. Sasuke showed her a scowl of disapproval.

"Bullshit. Then how do you explain him being here just minutes ago. How come he knows my name? How come he's here? I get it you're sex friends and all but damn Sakura, what the hell are you doing? What's the meaning of this? What the fuck is wrong with you?" He declared, venom dripping down his mouth and formed into those poisonous words. He even called her Sakura, casual and personal, just like her relationship with _him_. Sasuke took and deep breath and released it with a humph. He reminded himself that _that _outburst was all the effect of the heat-of-the-moment situation. It meant nothing but frustration and desperation gripping at his heart. It was nothing. It meant nothing at all.

Dr. Haruno, on the other hand, remained silent. She leveled him coolly as she sipped the alcohol from the slim glass. She made eye-contact with him, not attacking and not surrendering. Sasuke suddenly felt odd.

"Anyways, Merci." He thanked her bitterly, casting the foreign feeling away.

"I bet its already late and I need to go home. See you next class, Dr. Haruno."

Sasuke twisted around, feeling defeated that he got no answer, or any sort of response from her but he thought it would be better to move-on and put everything behind him. After all, this situation with her was only one of the many. He still had to sort things out and think things through about the whole stalker issue and he have his night time work to think about. This was not that important. This was nothing. Nothing at all.

He picked up his bloodied shirt and black leather jacket from the couch he remembered so vividly and put both on hastily, wanting to get out of the place as soon as possible. When he was about to free himself from the claustrophobic place, the Doctor spoke what was on her mind.

"Your place is trash."

Huh? Did she just insult his place?

Sasuke glared at her, one hand on his side and the other clutching the cold metal door handle. He ignored her and continued unlocking the many intricate locks when her next words delivered a fevered lick down his spine.

"You can stay with me. I'm getting tired of _him _ anyways."

The sexual innuendo of her words left Sasuke speechless. He froze on his spot, just a step away from his freedom but her words rendered his legs unusable. He was conflicted whether to stay or just up and left her, the statement hanging in the air. His better judgement was to leave and slam the door shut in her face but his much stronger primal and personal urges whispered for him to not leave.

To leave or not to leave?

To stay or not to stay?

To pleasure or to pain?

Sasuke made a choice.

* * *

He left her place without saying anything. Sasuke opened the door, closed it silently behind him without as much as looking at her one last time to see her reaction. Sasuke wondered, as he was walking home, what would happen if he decided to stay. His primal and personal urges almost won and he actually left her place in a silent and inner hesitation. Not that it meant something beyond the fact that her house offered better commodities than his own. He was not expecting something to happen. Sasuke was not in to uptight women who had weird tastes. He was in to...

Anyway, he shouldn't dwell on this matter any further. He was wasting so much time on thinking about her. It was not women, but his brother was his top priority. His brother, and money after him. Of course, he wouldn't be able to support his brother and himself if money was not his priority. He would starved and die and no one would save him, including women. They would ignore him as if he was nothing but a pest. He was nothing but a sexualized object. A rent boy.

Sasuke arrived at his "trashy" apartment thirty minutes later and he went up the five-step stairs that led to his door. Once in front of it, he reached for his knapsack but found nothing dangling from his shoulders. His eyes widened a fraction and he smacked one of his hands on the dark oak door. He forgot his fucking bag in her fucking condominium. This was the most unluckiest day of his fucking useless life.

Sasuke banged his head on the closed door again and again. His forehead and chest hurt in the same rhythmic pain. He wallowed in his stupidity for a few minutes before a light bulb went off atop his head. He had an idea.

Sasuke knocked on the superintendent's door a few times before a stout and burly man opened it with a scowl on his oily face. Sasuke flashed him a handsome smile before he relayed his request.

"I forgot my key inside my apartment and I have no other option but to ask you for help." Sasuke declared matter-of-factly in his most polite and sweet voice, coaxing the man as much as he could to avoid unneeded arguments and endless preaching.

The man just reached for his key and started heading for Sasuke's apartment door.

"Jesus, what time do you think it is? Fucking inconsiderate moron." He murmured whilst walking and Sasuke frowned a little.

The man hurriedly opened Sasuke's door and he stepped aside, holding the door to let Sasuke entrance. Sasuke looked back at the man to say his thanks when he was shocked to see a pair of hazel eyes wide in utter horror. Sasuke's brows knit in confusion and he swiveled around when the man pointed something behind his arched back.

Saying Sasuke was shocked would be an understatement. He was bewildered, awe-strucked and stupefied at the mess in front of him. It was trashed. His apartment was trashy to begin with but now, it was a dump. Scribbles lined the white walls with the word _I love you_ in red paint. _J__e t'aime, _it said. Not only that, his old t.v. was smashed in to pieces and on his table was a pile of dead rats clearly pierced at the heart. This was the after affect of the stalker issue. He was at a loss for words.

Sasuke looked back at the man gawking behind him. When Dr. Haruno said that his place was trashed, this was what she meant. She knew this all along but she never even made an effort to tell him in normal terms. She had to speak in riddles; making up lies about her getting tired of _him _or something. He almost believed her, a glimmer of hope in his heart...

Shit! That was not what he meant. He was thinking about something else. For instance, about her suddenly becoming nice for the first time, and that she cared enough about him to check his apartment and such. Yeah, definitely that was what he was thinking. Nothing else. This whole situation was seriously making him weird. He was becoming more aware of Dr. Haruno than necessary and Sasuke didn't like that. He despised it.

Sasuke walked back to the door slowly, as if he was treading thin ice. Once he was fully outside his apartment, he murmured a small apology before dashing away to avoid confrontations and bribery from the still dumbfounded superintendent. He kept running and running, even though his chest hurt and his eyes sting with some liquid. He couldn't explain this new emotion. He never felt and experienced it before. It was all foreign to him.

As he heard the loud scream of anger from the superintendent roughly fifteen meters away, telling him to get back his ass over there or he would call the police, Sasuke kept running and he never stopped. There was only one place he could stay and he hoped the owner would allow him back.

* * *

Sasuke stood in front of the door he exited just an hour and a half ago. He hesitated to knock, scared of what she might say but mostly ashamed for his intruding actions.

Alone on the deserted posh hallway of the establishment, Sasuke had a moment for himself. Now that he looked at it, he had nothing left. No clothes, food and a shelter to live. He left all of them on his trashed apartment. He was at his wits end.

How did everything fall apart, anyway?

Why did everything fall apart?

What was he supposed to do now?

Sasuke had nothing but these questions. However, these questions couldn't clothed him; feed him; shelter him. These questions were powerless, just like him. He was always powerless. He was never in power to begin with.

Although, in the midst of all this chaos, her offer a few hours ago provided a glimmer of hope.

_You can stay with me._

The exact words that came out of her mouth.

When she had said this, in a casual manner mind you, Sasuke was speechless. Then, his heart started thumping in a weird way. At that moment, he _almost_ touched the part of his skin that covered his heart because it ached. It ached and the pain didn't came from the stab wound. It came from his heart and that thought alone scared Sasuke that prompted his hurried flee out of her place.

Sasuke sucked a breath and released it with a grimace on his face. The pain from the stab wound was acting and he pressed his right palm in to it. He peered at the inside of his shirt and saw the spot of red had become bigger. He then shifted his attention to the one place where his heart rested. He pressed his right palm in to it, feeling the steady beat it resonated.

There it was again. The dull and unexplained ache that came deep within his heart. He was feeling it and he closed his eyes. He stayed like that for a moment then he patted his skin and slowly retracted his hand away. He raised it to knock at the door. He was unexpectedly calm.

**Knock. Knock.**

**~...click...~**

In sync with the sound of the door opening and a small gush of air hitting his face, Sasuke held his breath. Dr. Haruno emerged from the inside, wearing a black tank top and a black fitting short that could be considered boxers for men. It was so short and revealing that it only covered her ass and her front parts. He gulped.

"Ca...can I stay here?" Sasuke asked, shame and slight desperation laced in his voice. He raised his head and looked directly at her glasses-clad eyes ―which looked good on her for some reason, and back to his feet where the ground seemed interesting at the moment.

Dr. Haruno assessed him quietly, an unnoticeable twinkle in her eyes.

"What made you think that after you reject my generous offer, I would accept you as if nothing happened?" She countered, forming a small frown on her face.

Sasuke said nothing. He did nothing but stand in front of her with his head bowed and his knuckles white. He swallowed the bile that formed on his throat and he ignored the sweat around his forehead and neck.

"Please, let me stay here. I have nowhere to go."

Sasuke suddenly resorted to pleading. If asking nicely didn't work, then pleading surely closed the deal. Sasuke hoped so.

"What made you think pleading will work on me?" She countered again. Why was she always good in arguments? Were all psychiatrists like this? Maybe she was not a psychiatrist but a lawyer in disguise? Damn, what was he thinking?

Sasuke whipped his head up, staring directly in to her vivid green eyes. There it was, the pleasure of seeing somebody suffering. If he remembered correctly, it was called _schadenfreude_: deriving pleasure from the misfortune of others. Sasuke didn't looked away however. Instead, he willed his eyes to stay connected with her own. He opened his mouth then, whispering the words that came from the bottom of his heart.

"Please, let me stay Sakura. I would do anything."

That was it. He not only resigned his whole being to this demoness but he also called her _Sakura_. Shit! Wasn't he becoming a little too familiar with her? What if she was actually disgusted with him calling her Sakura? Didn't she made it clear during the first class to always call her Dr. Haruno. Even Professor Haruno was not allowed because she said something about using the proper language and crap? What was he thinking? Focus Sasuke. FOCUS!

"Ahem. I...should...probably..." Sasuke turned around, his ears burning with heat. When he made his first step, she threw him a question.

"Can you cook?"

Sasuke turned around and nodded his head in silent agreement. Sakura seemed pleased with this and she asked another question.

"Can you clean?"

"Yes."

"Can you do the laundry."

"uh...yes"

"From now on, you're my personal maid."

Sasuke stared at her as if she had grown two heads. What the fuck did she just say? Personal fucking maid? What the hell was that?

He hesitated. "Uh..what...what do you― "

Alas, he was cut-offed.

"Do you know what maids do?"

Sasuke's eyes widened a fraction and he shook his head in utter confusion. It was as if she was speaking another language and that language had the power to hypnotized him. He was being swept away by the prospect of her allowing him to have a roof over his head. Her words seemed sacred to him all of a sudden.

Sakura motioned her hand for Sasuke to follow her inside, toward the dark living room where the illumination from the city outside casted light and shadows across the hardwood floor. This reminded Sasuke of their first encounter. Her, sitting on the sofa lazily drinking champagne, while he stood not too far away waiting for his master's call. He shivered.

Sakura headed for the couch and she motioned for him to stand directly in front of her so he was towering over her small figure. She suddenly raised her right bare leg and without hesitation pressed it on his chest, rubbing against it. Sasuke gasped and he saw the spread of a smile gleaming on her face. He acted quickly and grabbed her ankle, dislocating her foot from his now hardened nipple, the result of her foot stimulation.

Sakura glared at him and she kicked her foot free from his grasp, hitting his jaw in the process. Sasuke dropped his hand on his side and Sakura took this opportunity to rest her leg on the side of his face. She gave him a wicked smile, which made her eyes look bigger and Sasuke felt a chill ran down his spine.

"Kiss it. Kiss the side of my toes and the flat surface above it until you reached halfway below my knee. Demonstrate what _dogs_ do for their masters." She declared and Sasuke gave her a stunned look, but Sakura never moved from her position. Instead, she waited for him patiently. Sasuke took a visible gulp and Sakura smiled even further, amused by his reaction.

Without any choice, Sasuke gripped her ankle softly. He pressed his cheek at the swell on the side of her foot and started rubbing his cheek against it. He snaked his tongue out, tasting the skin and he trailed kisses up her smooth leg. As he was doing this, Sasuke never broke any eye-contact with her. He gazed at her with the full intensity of his eyes and she stared back at him with nothing but contempt and hate swirling in her soul.

Sasuke was bewitched and bedazzled by those burning eyes._ Hate and contempt? Shouldn't she look a little more happier, or aroused? _He thought in his head when she gave him that look. However, those eyes haunted him. It made the hair on his skin stand-up. It aroused him. He could feel the blood slowly trailing down his body and gathered at the crown of his cock. By now, he could tell he was oozing pre-cum, the bulge on his jeans becoming large.

Sasuke broke eye contact with her for she closed her half-lidded eyes and took off her fashionable reading glasses. This shifted Sasuke's attention and he started worshiping her right leg. Sasuke did many sorts of things. He started by trailing his tongue from her ankle up to the side of her knees. He also scraped his teeth against her bare flesh. She didn't made any noticeable protests or approval but for a single tiny shiver that vibrated down her leg and spread all around her body.

This tiny reaction made Sasuke bold and he lowered both himself and her feet on the ground. With her foot planted on the flat surface of the floor, and him squatting beside it, he arched his upper body down and lick the pale flat surface of her foot up to her perched knee, where he started scraping it with his teeth.

Sakura never moved but seemingly held her breath, anticipating his next actions. Sasuke kept repeating the same thing over and over again until he lifted her right leg up and hooked it around his broad shoulder. Sakura's position was revealing. With her right leg suspended in the air, Sasuke took a hold of her left ankle and spread her legs apart.

Sakura made a surprised sound and she pried her eyes open. Their eyes connected for a second before Sasuke looked away and lunged at her exposed inner thigh. Sasuke pecked at her smooth and creamy thigh. Then out of the blue, he started biting the soft flesh that left visible bite marks.

Sakura started thrashing. She told him to stop, with a stern and threatening voice, but he didn't. It was as if he was suddenly deaf. The only thing that matters was his tongue and her legs wet with saliva trails.

She tugged at her legs and Sasuke gripped both ankles tightly, pushing them further apart. Unconsciously, he went-up higher, licking and french kissing along the way. With this position, she couldn't fight him back. She was trapped between the black leather couch and his blocking body. He had the control.

Sasuke heard a small moan escaped her ruby lips and he momentarily stopped, lifting his head up to take a look at her.

She was covering her mouth in a pathetic attempt to subdue her moans. Her face was all red and clearly aroused. Sasuke also noticed the painful bulge in between his legs. From his position in her mid-centre, with both legs now hooked around his shoulders, he could smell her femininity.

Full of saliva and bite marks, Sasuke moved from her right leg to her left. He treated her legs as if it was a woman's bosom. Licking it, pecking it, biting it and swirling his tongue around it until a part of the skin turned red and supple. He watched in fascination as she squirmed on the couch, occasionally squeezing his head, where both of her legs on either side of it. At that point, he found her beautiful then. With her dark hair in contrast with her pale skin that was currently in blush colour, she was indeed gorgeous. However, he found it odd that black hair didn't quite suit her. As if it was not the hair that she was born with. It seemed out of place.

As Sasuke was contemplating all of it, he suddenly took her shorts off and started sucking and licking her crotch with her panties still on. She gave a deep moan and her legs shook with pleasure. He snaked his hands down and unbuttoned his jeans, which was suddenly very tight and started stroking his painful erection.

While he was giving head, setting aside her panties to the side and thrusting one long left finger, he pressed his right thumb to the tip of his cock and started stroking and teasing it. He badly wanted for her to stroke her cock, just like what she did before but he was afraid she might squeezed him to death. After all, he did what all he did without her consent, but hey, she was clearly enjoying herself. So Sasuke stopped jerking himself off and grabbed her hand that was draped over her forehead. He tugged at her hand, which pulled her body in a normal sitting position instead of her sprawled out angle, and placed it around his hardened cock.

Dazed and glazed, Sakura stared at him with cloudy eyes. Sasuke stared back with his mouth slightly parted at the warmth and softness of her hand. There was complete silence around them. No one dared to speak. No one dared to bat their eyelashes. They simply just stared at each others eyes, completely absorbed at the difference and depth their eyes portrayed to each other. Then Sasuke spoke, smashing the silence.

"Stroke me." He murmured, in a breathless needy whisper.

This pulled Sakura out of her stupor and look down, to the hot thing that she was holding. She stared at it for a few minutes then deflect her eyes away, regarding him once again. She started moving her hand slowly, up and down, then stopped, then up and down again, vice versa.

It was painfully slow yet painfully arousing. Sasuke wanted more friction, more power, more to it than what she was giving him.

Sasuke moved his finger in and out of her crotch, impossible tightness and heat surrounding it. He increased his speed and she became more wet and slippery. She moaned softly and dropped both her legs from his shoulders down to the floor. She leaned her body a little towards him and let her head rest on his right shoulder. She panted on his neck as he slipped another finger. Now, there were two fingers moving inside her and she abruptly stopped stroking him. Sasuke nibbled on her exposed ear and placed kisses on her _blanche_ neck.

"N'arrêtez pas." _Don't stop. _Sasuke reminded her and she glided her tongue out to lick the curve of his neck. Sasuke gripped her left knee with his free hand as she started stroking him once again.

As they sat there, basked in the city lights, they relieved themselves with the help of each other. Sasuke, with his fingers thrusting in-and-out of her crotch and Sakura, caressing him up and down, they both lose themselves in the pleasure it provided them.

They kept doing it until Sakura was biting down at the exposed flesh of Sasuke's neck as she rode out her orgasm, while Sasuke gripped her left knee so tight it must had cut-off her blood circulation.

Sakura collapsed on the leather couch, while Sasuke braced himself with a hand planted on the floor supporting him. They were silent, alien to each other again when just a moment ago, they were desperately clinging and biting at each other. As if nothing happened, Sakura dismissed Sasuke towards the guest room, at the other end of the hall, opposite from her room.

Sasuke zipped his pants and stood up, walking away from the scene where everything had started, and where everything had ended. He opened the guest room and was surprised to see an ocean coloured single bed with duvet and soft pillows. He was tired, so he went straight to bed, not bothering to expect the room.

As Sasuke took off his sweat covered shirt and sank himself on the bed, sleep immediately came to him. With his body still hot from the after affects of orgasm, a lone thought invaded his mind and made his cock throbbed.

_It was not enough. Sasuke wanted to bury himself deep within her, where new connections was surely to emerge._

...

"To love is to suffer. To avoid suffering one must not love. But then one suffers from not loving. Therefore, to love is to suffer."

―Woody Allen

**_End of Chapter 6_**

* * *

**WORD BANK**

_blanche_ - white

_N'arrêtez pas_ - don't stop

**A/N: **Wow! That was the longest chapter I've ever written. I mean, longer than chapter four ―which I deemed as the longest chapter I've ever written. Well, this was quite a surprise, even for me, who thought up these dirty ideas while I was in the shower, and then wrote them with clear understanding and vivid images of what was happening between these two depressing characters playing inside my head. I wasn't quite sure if I made it sexy or hot enough but overall, I'm proud of it. Anyway, I don't think anyone read this pathetic author's note but I highly encourage anyone to give me constructive criticism. I don't take it to heart and besides, I want to learn so that when I write another story ―which, by the way, may happen in the future, I can apply these criticisms and make a smooth and more readable and enjoyable story. That's all for today and have a happy waiting for the next chapter.


End file.
